


A Father's Guilt

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Sacha faces a ghost from the past





	A Father's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the tone of this fic changes towards the end and I sorry but life got in the way

Don was at the nurse's station on keller as essie helping a new patient onto the ward. As soon as dom saw him, he recognize him as Adrian kerrigan. Dom looked around hoping sacha hadn't seen him and thankfully he hadn't so dom rush over to get mr. Kerrigan into a bay and out of sight.  
Dom "mr. Kerrigan what brings you here?"  
Kerrigan "my stomach is hurting, how do you know my name? Have we met?"  
Dom "yes a couple of years ago briefly"  
Kerrigan "sorry I don't remember you"  
Dom "so how long have you been in pain?"  
Kerrigan "since 2 am doc and please call me Adrian"  
Dom "mr. Kerrigan is fine and can I feel your belly?" Essie was shocked, she had never seen dom be this rude to a patient before. Dom examined his patient before saying he would have to run some tests. Essie followed dom out of the bay, when they were out of earshot dom turned to essie and said "keep him in bed and the curtains closed please"  
Essie "why? What's the problem?"  
Dom "sacha doesn't know he is here and with any luck I can get him moved before sacha finds out"  
Essie "do they know each other?"  
Dom "yes, no, well sort of but it's complicated"  
Essie "ok that was clear as mud"  
Dom "look if sacha finds out, he may very well attack Mr. Kerrigan"  
Essie "come on, this is sacha we're talking about. He wouldn't hurt a fly"  
Dom "just trust me and take some blood" dom walked away, hoping this day wouldn't end in a disaster. Dom spent the next couple of hours trying to get kerrigan moved to another ward without much luck while also attempting to get a diagnosis. Essie was helping Kerrigan back from the toilet when sacha saw him. Sacha couldn't believe that kerrigan was out of prison, let alone on keller. As soon as essie came to the nurse's station sacha confronted her.  
Sacha "what is he doing here?"  
Essie "we suspect he has gallstones, we're just waiting on the ultrasound to confirm"  
Sacha "well get him into AAU while you're waiting"  
Essie "dom has been trying to get him move but can't"  
Sacha "then transfer him to another hospital but he is not welcome here" with that sacha stormed away to his office and slammed the door. 

When dom came back to keller he could sense the tension in the air.  
Dom "what happened?"  
Ange "sacha saw one of your patients and exploded"  
Dom "did he attack kerrigan"  
Essie "no just made it clear he isn't welcome here"  
Dom "well that's something at least"  
Essie "what's the problem? I mean adrian seems like a good guy"  
Dom "yeah well he's not, shit I better go and talk to sacha, this isn't going end well" dom headed towards Sacha's office.  
Sacha was sitting at his desk holding the photo of his children which he kept in his wallet. Sacha knew he hadn't been the best parent but to come face to fance with his greatest failure as a father was hard to swallow. Sacha looked up when he heard dom entered.  
Sacha "you should have told me"  
Dom "I knew how you would feel seeing him again"  
Sacha "how could you? You're not a parent"  
Dom "I know, sorry I was just trying to help"  
Sacha "I know, I just hate that I failed rachel"  
Dom "you didn't"  
Sacha "I wasn't around as much as I should have been. Maybe if I had been there then she wouldn't have turned to him for support and love"  
Dom "you were there when she needed you, she would be dead if it wasn't for you"  
Sacha "but I don't save the baby. Did you know it was a boy" dom could see how much this had affected sacha and wished he knew what to do or say, but as sacha had pointed out dom wasn't a parent so couldn't really understand. Dom just left to go and get one of the people sacha trusted the most and was also a parent.

Jac was working on the computer in her office when dom knocked on the door.  
Jac "yes what is it?"  
Dom "I need to talk to you about sacha" jac switched off her computer and looked at dom because ever since he had moved out Jac had worried the things would get too much and sacha would get depressed again.   
Jac "what is it? Is sacha okay?"  
Dom "no not really"  
Jac "is it his depression?"  
Dom "no well not really, did sacha ever tell you that who fathered Rachel's baby?"  
Jac "yes, it was her teacher, wasn't it?"  
Dom "yes and he is a patient on keller. So sacha is reminded of what happened and he feels he's a failure as a father"  
Jac "it's wasn't his fault Rachel was the victim of her teacher"  
Dom "yeah you and I know that but try telling sacha that. I thought maybe you could talk to him, I mean your a parent too so maybe he will listen to you"  
Jac "I think I know someone else who will talk some sense into him better than I could"

Sacha picked up his mobile phone when it rung  
Sacha "hello"  
Rachel "hi dad"  
Sacha "rach it so good to hear from you, how are you?"  
Rachel "great, jac called and told me about adrian being there at the hospital"  
Sacha "please don't tell me that you're worried about him"  
Rachel "god no, I haven't thought about him in years but Jac said you are blaming yourself for what happened between me and him"  
Sacha "if I had of been around more then maybe-"  
Rachel "dad I fell in love with him because he made me feel grown up and special"  
Sacha "I should have protected you"  
Rachel "you can't protect me from everything beside I would be dead if it wasn't for you"  
Sacha "if I had stopped him then you would have needed saving"  
Rachel "I meant when I had cancer and I needed a bone marrow transplant. Chrissie didn't want to let Daniel donate but you made sure the transplant went a head, so please don't ever think you failed me" they spoke for another hour and by the time sacha hanged up he felt better.


End file.
